The Dark HachiRoku
by DarkSaiyajinPrinceRyoken
Summary: A new driver threatens Mt. Akina. His car of choice: A black HachiRoku. Has Project D.'s downhill speacialist Takumi met his match?


**I hope I'll make a good Initial D fan fic with the little knowledge of cars that I have. The Dreaming Drifter I hope you'll read this! Also, if you see any errors, please tell me and thx 4 da advice BoomChish!**

**Chapter 1: The Rumors**

In the Gas Station...

" What? Another mystery Hachi-Roku driver in Mt. Akina!" Itsuki said loudly.

" Itsuki be quiet! It's just a rumor. Whoever it is, Takumi can beat him." Iketani said.

" Hey guys what's going on?" Takumi came out right behind them.

" (Ack!) Don't do that!" Itsuki and Iketani said startled at the same time.

" I can't help it, you two are talking in a corner, and besides I heard you two say my name."

" Well, you see..."

" THERE'S A NEW HACHI-ROKU DRIVER HERE ON MT. AKINA! I CAN'T WAIT TO RACE HIM! And then comes you of course. I can see it now..." Itsuki said interrupting Iketani

_A new racer on Akina with an Eight-six? Could it be my father?_

" me Itsuki beating the mystery driver..."

_Naw it couldn't be my cruddy old man, he uses the IMPREZA. Who the hell is this guy?_ Takumi thought ignoring Itsuki.

" on a downhill on Mt. Akina! Huh? Takumi are you even paying attention?" Itsuki said mad.

" Huh? Oh, Itsuki were you saying something to me?" Takumi asked snapping back to reality.

" ARGHH! Damn you Takumi! Stop daydreaming!" Itsuki said in an annoying tone.

" Anyway it's getting late, I have to go and practice on my usual downhill run on Akina. Itsuki, you coming along?" Iketani said getting on his S13.

" No, not today. You can go on without me."

" Ok! If I get better, don't be crying to me when I beat you on a downhill!"

" Whatever! I can do circles with you on my Turbo-charged Hachi-Go!"

_Oh great, why can Itsuki keep his mouth shut? He can barely drift or acutually go on a downhill without me watching him..._ Takumi thought to himself.

" Oh, one more thing Takumi." Iketani said.

" Huh? What's that?"

" Keisuke stopped by and said that they need you to practice on Mt. Akagi, someone from the Night Kids challenged Project D. I think he has a Celica or something, I don't know. They just need you." Iketani said and left.

* * *

on Mt. Akina 

" Alright time to see what I can really do! Huh? What's with the bright light on my rear view mirror? Oh, I get it. It's another rookie.I'll play with you for a while." Iketani said.

As soon as he said that, Iketani went all out taking the corners with ease remembering everything he did when he raced Itsuki on the downhill, but the other car managed to keep up with him.

" What the hell? I can't lose him and the hairpins gonna come soon!"

" Heh, this won't take long...I was expecting a challenge." The other driver said.

As the hairpins approched, both Iketani and the other car entered the corner at a perfect entery speed, but the unknown car took the inside, drifting, using the gutters.

" What in the! His car! It just went inside the gutter! Is he crazy! His car is going to flip!

But it didn't, instead the car speeded out of the corner without the car getting damaged.

Who is this guy? Ah! That spoiler! Those flip lights! The body of the car looks like a...oh no! It's the black Hachi-Roku!" Iketani said frightened and almost lost control of his S13.

" I wondered if he peed on his pants." The other guy said with no hands on the steering wheel, instead he was relaxing and looking out the window.

Right when the Eight-Six passed the S13 in a horrifying demonstration, Iketani sensed a huge red aura that's probably bigger than Takumi's . When he exited the corner, the Hachi-Roku was gone.

" Ah...ha...(huff!)(huff!) T-this guy's a monster! Takumi...if you ever race that guy, be careful." Iketani said scared.

* * *

In Ryousuke's house... 

" Brother! What are you doing in your laptop? You were just staring at it for hours."

Ryousuke didn't responded.

" Well, what's with the secrecy?"

" It's these two cars, the Celica and the S2000..."

" Hmm? What about them?" Keisuke asked wanting to know more.

" There... actually never mind. You'll see when you race."

" C' mon! Just tell me already! How am I supposed to race something that I don't know about?" Keisuke said getting pissed.

" You are a very talented racer Keisuke, and when I tell you that you'll find out when you race, it is for a reason. There's nothing to worry about." Ryousuke said relaxed.

" 'Nothing to worry about.'? What if I lose? The race is only two days away! Are you going to say that there's nothing to worry about then?" Keisuke said now pissed off punching the nearest table he could find.

Ryousuke didn't said nothing to that.

" I hate it when you do this." Keisuke said disappointed leaving his brother's room.

_That's one thing you must learn Keisuke, I myself got shocked when I figured it out. There'll be two cars to worry about: this Celica, for the downhill race and there's another, it's the Honda S2000, for the uphill. I know that this will put both you and Takumi to the test. The thing is, are you two ready? _Ryousuke thought concentrating at his laptop.

" Wait..." Ryousuke said finally, still relaxed.

" Hmm? What now?" Keisuke said.

" I want you to get Takumi for me. You guys are going to do some trials on Akagi.

" What for?"

" Because, you'll need all the practice that you can get for Saturday's race. Your opponent will be the Honda S2000. Try to make a strategy on how to beat it. Also, try to go at least one-fourth of a second faster." Ryousuke said with his eyes still fixed on the laptop.

" Got it, now we are getting somewhere." Keisuke said motivated and left the room.

_Best of luck to both of you, this is probably the toughest race you'll encounter._ Ryousuke thought finally closing his laptop.

_Next- Itsuki: The Next Victim? _


End file.
